How to Rock a New Girl? (DISCONTINUED)
by The Onlooker
Summary: I love school of rock! But have you ever thought about what might happen if there was a new girl in the class and Freddy liked her, but all she wanted to do was make friends with a jealous Summer? You'll have to read to find out!


**So I am in love with this show! And I thought about it and can you imagine what would happen if there was a new kid in class...and on top of that if Freddy had a crush on her and she had a crush on Freddy!**

 **MIND BLOWN...**

 **Anyways the story is always going to be from Olivia's P.O.V and after this I'm just going to be altering the episodes with Olivia in them! :)**

 **The obvious shipping here is Olivia and Freddy but don't worry I won't be a jerk to all you Summer/Freddy shippers out there they will go through a dating phase as well!**

 **Oh! And before I forget there will be a question at the end and whoever answers it right first will get a shout out in the next chapter! BTW I do this every week!**

 **Now I don't want to waste anymore of your time then I have to! On with the show!**

 **The Onlooker owns nothing but the idea and her OC! ;)**

* * *

(Olivia)

I sat in my desk waiting quietly for my new classmates to get here. I didn't get it the bell had rung five minutes ago where was everybody? Just as I was thinking that five kids walked through the door laughing and talking about some band, and some guy named Mr. Finn, maybe he was our teacher?

The conversation stopped immediately when one of the two girls, noticed me.

"Guys" She said stopping whatever she was saying mid sentence

Well guess it was now or never "Uhh..Hi" I said awkwardly standing up and walking towards them slowly "Umm..My names Olivia and I'm the new student"

Then out of no where the blonde boy with glasses fell backwards fainting. So much for a first impression...

* * *

"Lawernce!" The girl who had noticed me in the first place exclaimed

"Its alright I'm up!" He called and stood up fairly quick for someone who had just fainted

"Are you OK?" I asked honestly concerned

"Uh..Yea peachy" He mumbled

"Who are you?" The girl asked me once again

"Umm..I already told you I'm Olivia" I said with hints of sarcasm "So umm wheres the teacher?"

The five all looked at each other worried

"Confernce room"

"Teachers lounge"

"Bathroom"

"Stuck in trafic"

"Alaska?"

They all said at once, everyone gave the kid who fainted, Lawernce a weird look

I nodded my head with wide eyes before I herd someone enter the room, but no not from the door, from the window. We all raised our heads to look at who was coming in.

It appeared to be a middle age man with a tie and coat on as a shirt and pajama pants as bottoms, he also really needed a hair cut, like it was bad.

"Hey my Battle of the Band Champs! You ready to grind an-" He stopped gasping as soon as he saw me

"Ok whats going on here?" I asked a little freaked

Before anyone answered my question the man said "We are so busted" The rest of the kids just nodded agreeing

"I would like an answer!" I stated annoyed

"What should we do?!" The man asked freaking out a little

"Mr. Finn, this is Olivia, she is _your_ new student" The girl said

"Your the teacher?" I asked shock evident on my face

He just sheepishly nodded "So I guess you didn't know about our school..."

"What?" I asked confused

"On the first day of school teachers wear pajamas and we all come in" He looked at his watch "10 minutes late"

It was an obvious lie but I went along with it just to get out of the awkward conversation "So uhh you know my name what are yours?" I asked directing my attention towards the kids

"Well" The first girl said "I'm Tomika"

"And I'm Summer!"

"My names Zach but you can call me 'Jonny Dept'" I just nodded my head a little freaked out

"You already know me" Lawernce said

"Freddy" The boy in the back said simply

I nodded and turned to Mr. Finn "So uh where do I sit"

"Oh! Theres an empty seat right behind Freddy" He said slightly distracted

I went to sit down in my new seat when I was stopped by a voice "So why did you end up moving here?"

I turned to Freddy as I sat down "My dads in the military and he got stationed here for a couple years" I said while he just nodded my head

"So what were you guys talking about when you first walked in?" I asked curious

His eyes went wide and he exchanged glances with literally everyone except me "O-oh ya know...stuff" He said then quickly turned around

They were hiding something "Riiight" I said rolling my eyes. Boys...

We sat there for about ten minutes before I finally chose to say something "So are we gonna ya know, learn anything?"

Again panicked looks spread across the room "Ok whats up with all the worried looks?" Right as a said that the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room without answering my question

I sighed and decided to stay in the room and work on my new song. Yes I was hopeless in LOVE with music, I was a singer but I was so terribly shy I couldn't sing in front of anyone. Not even my family

 **I don't own 'We'll be the Stars' (Sabrina Carpenter)**

 _We are young_

 _We are gold_

 _Lookin at the sky_

 _See it come alive_

 _All our fears became our hopes_

 _Climbed out every locked window_

 _We rode the lions mane_

 _And fell upon the rain_

 _We can reach the constellations_

 _Trust me_

 _All our dreams are breaking out_

 _No were never gonna turn to dust_

 _Yeah all we really need is us_

 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_

 _No, were never gonna die_

 _We'll be the stars_

I finished and started to scribble down some new lyrics when the sound of clapping shook me from my thoughts

"Olivia! That was amazing!" Freddy gushed rushing towards me

"N-no one was supposed to hear that" I said panicking

"I'm sorry I forgot my backpack. But I'm glad I did that was amazing" He said his voice low and serious while taking another step towards me

"T-thanks" I said blushing at the situation

"Did you write that?" He finally asked

I nodded my head "I think its time to let you in on a little secret our class has been keeping" He said smirking

I cocked my eyebrow interested at what he was going to say. But instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the court yard where everyone was eating their food

He yanked me right over towards the rest of the guys still holding my hand might I add, and exclaimed "We have to tell her!"

"What no!" Summer yelled and stood up

"Why not?!" He asked matching her tone

"Because we don't know her" She said like it was obvious

"Summer" He said calmer "She can sing"

"We have Tomika" She said offended

"Tomika your great" He said now directing the conversation at her "But she's better" He said honestly

"Then lets hear it" Tomika said standing up

"What?" I asked confused

"I want to hear you sing" She said slowly

"No no no no That cannot happen!" I said freaking out "I mean I would love to I just...can't" I said starting to hyperventilate

"Olivia" Freddy said drawing my attention back to him "You can do it" He gave me reassuring smile and stroked my hand with his thumb. I forgot we were still holding hands

"Fine" I said reluctantly "But not here" I added

They nodded understanding and we walked back into the empty classroom "Ok umm...can you just turn around?" I asked with a nearvous smile

They looked at each other then nodded turning away from me. I took a deep breath. I cannot belive I'm about to do this. I touched the ring on my finger nearvously, took a deep breath and started to sing

When I finished I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at my mouths hanging open like a fish. No one said anything. I knew I should have never done this I started to tear up and ran away

I was about to reach my locker when someone turned me around. Freddy was standing there looking super out of breath, perks of being on track.

"Olivia that was so good" He exclaimed

I was shocked no words would come out. The guys came up from behind him

"Olivia you are so much better then me, I think that we need to let you in on a little secert. That is if you can keep it" Tomika said walking towards me

I nodded my head suspicious of what they were about to tell me. Little did I know that was the moment that would change my life forever.

Thats when they told me everything. About how Mr. Finn wasn't a real teacher and how they were a band called School of Rock (The name fit them well) and how they had just won battle of the bands.

When they finished Zach asked "Well...What do you think?"

"I think its crazy!" I blurted out. They all deflated immediately except for maybe Summer...I might have to ask her about that later "You didn't let me finish...I like crazy"

Huge grins broke out on all their faces. Freddy then cleared his throat "Well I'm glad cause we've been think and..we want you to be the front man in the band!" He said clearly excited

I was speechless...clearly Summer was to! "W-what?!" I asked

"You heard me" He said smirking

"I-I don't know guys" I said once again twisting my ring, it was sort of my nervous habit

"Come on Liv" He said taking my hand, and Liv? No ones called me that since my grandma passed away..."We need you" he whispered

I couldn't help but look over at Summer she looked furious I decided to let go of Freddy's hand, and she calmed down a little. I could have sworn I saw Freddy look a little disappointed but it must have been my imagination.

"What about Tomika?" I questioned not wanting to overstep my boundaries

"Olivia" Tomika said stepping in between my and Freddy "You are one of the best singers I've ever herd...Besides I play the bass too, its not like I'm gonna be kicked out of the band" She said

I nodded my head then asked "And you _all_ want me to?" I asked looking strait at Summer. She seemed to get it went over it in her head. I heard a course of yeses around me but all I really wanted was Summers approval. She reluctantly nodded her head yes and I turned to the guys.

"Yeah..." I said slowly looking up at them "I'll do it!" I said a little more excited

"Yes!" Freddy exclaimed and picked me up spinning me around in a hug. I wiggled out of his grasp because I didn't things between me and Summer to get even more awkward.

"Things are about to get a whole lot better around here" Tomika said giving me a hug

"Yeah" Freddy agreed looking down at me, yeah I was a little short "I totally agree" He said smiling widely

All I could think about was Summers eyes burning into the back of my skull. By that time I knew she liked Freddy, I just had to figure out what was more important, earning Summers trust or Freddy's...

* * *

 **Soo... what'd ya think? It's my first one ever so no hate please!**

 **I don't know how popular this story is gonna be because I know the Freddy and Summer fanbase is really strong! Still I hope you liked it!**

 _ **Question: Where does Summer sit in Mr. Finns classroom?**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **-The Onlooker**


End file.
